Notice me
by roseprincess546
Summary: Lovino Vargas is the school book worm Who has crush on the school Soccer Ace Antonio Fernandez - Carriedo But Lovino has a secert He's really the lead singer for the sensational Pop band "Infetta Rosa" His Pseudonym is Romano and , of course Antonio has crush on Romano, but not Lovino ... But we'll see if that can be changed
1. Lost memories and meeting again

**Hey guys! Rose here, with a new story called "Notice Me"~ I was listening to Notice Me by Zetta Bytes when got the idea for this story ^^**

**In this story, Lovino is the class 'bookworm' who has a crush on the soccer team's ace, Antonio Fernandez- Carriedo. But, Lovino has a secret… he's really the lead singer for the sensational pop band, 'Infetta Rosa' **

**His pseudonym is Romano, and of course, Antonio has crush on Romano, but not Lovino…'(But, we'll see if that can be changed~**

**This story will have 6 or 7 chapters **

**Notice Me**

**Chapter one: Prologue**

I, Lovino Vargas, have a huge crush on the school's most popular boy, Antonio Fernandez- Carriedo.

He's the soccer team's ace, and is outrageously handsome. He has sparkling, emerald green eyes, curly chocolate brown hair, sun kissed skin… you get the idea. He's drop dead sexy.

Which is why he'll never notice _me_, Lovino Vargas, the school bookworm. I'm just your ordinary teenage boy. I have short, dark caramel hair and big peridot green eyes that I keep hidden with glasses. Even if he did know me, he'd probably just wind up liking Feliciano, my younger brother, more. Everyone else did, so why not him? After all, Feliciano was cuter, kinder, gentler… he's just perfect. No mater what I do, I can never get out of my perfect brother's shadow. I'm foul mouthed and have a short temper, I'm cruel and mean, and I'm selfish! No one in their right mind would date me… No one will ever want me to be his or her boyfriend. Great, as I try to stop the tears from falling, I ran into someone, which is weird since nobody but Toni and I know about this road.

You see, in the past, Antonio and I were childhood friends. We did everything together, like play soccer together on a mini "field" my Nonno made for us. The soccer field was in a huge meadow near a small forest of oak and cherry trees with wild roses growing between and up the trunks. The forest was our secret hideaway. I used to love bringing a small blanket, and reading under the huge oak tree while Antonio practiced his soccer moves. Sometimes, Antonio would read soccer player biographies, or just hover over me to see what I was reading. To get to the meadow and forest there are two roads you can take: one road leads you into town, and the other leads you to He Talia Academy. The Academy goes all the way to college, so most of the kids (like ourselves) have been there since kindergarten. There is a third road, but it just leads you around the entire forest, making it the long way into town.

One day, Antonio and I were playing soccer. It was a really good game, like always, and we were playing around, threatening to kick each other in the shin. He was just joking, but I always kept my promise. I kicked him in the shin, and made my way towards his goal. I kicked the ball as hard as I could, and the next thing I heard was plastic scraping against netting.

I screamed "GOALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" and he snuck up behind me, lifted me in the air, and spun me around. I yelped and screamed at him to put me down, to which he replied with a laugh and, "Aww~ My love is so cute."

After that, we decided to head home, with hands tangled together underneath the sleeves of our jackets. We both wanted spend a little more time together, so we took the long way home. We didn't know that there would be cars on the road, and we didn't figure it out until we were half way across the street.

The screeching of tires and burning rubber was all I processed, before being pushed out of the way by Antonio. I sat up from the asphalt to see his body at a weird angle, with blood slowly pooling around him.

"ANTONIO!" I ran up and kneeled beside him. He was bleeding terribly, and I had no idea what else to do, so I pulled his head into my lap and ran my fingers through his hair. "Please don't die," tears started streaming down my face as my hands began shaking, "Please… I need you here…" I started to silently weep. The driver of the car came over, saw what had happened, and ran to a nearby convenience store to call the hospital. Though, I barely noticed him, I was too focused on my best friend.

He started to stir in my arms and I sucked in a breath. Was he ok? Do I need to move him? What if there was a broken bone, and if I moved him, it would pierce something? What if…? "Lovi?" His broken voice and drowsy eyes snapped me out of my pointless questioning. "I don't know what'll happen after this, so I wanted to say that I love you," He brought his limp hand up to grasp mine still tangled in his hair. I sniffled and squeezed back, "I love you too, so please, don't forget me." A pointless request, but knowing his answer would just put me more at ease.

He softly chuckled and nodded, "Never. But, can you promise me two things? Promise me you'll never love anyone but me, because I promise I will be with you someday. Second, promise me that you'll wear glasses to hide your pretty face. I don't want anyone stealing you away from me." He smiled weakly. I scoffed at his weird request, but nodded anyway, "Okay, I promise. So please, get some sleep Toni. You'll need it. He nodded and let his eyes close, with the sound of an ambulance blaring in the background

The next morning, I went to visit Antonio at the hospital. He looked so out of place, his normally happy demeanor in a stale white room. But nothing prepared me for the next words to leave his mouth.

He turned his head towards me, a confused look engulfing his face, "Who are you?" he asked with curiosity. Tears soon began to cloud my vision, but I pushed them down before he could see, "I'm Lovino Vargas, I'm your classmate. I just thought that you might like some reading material, since you'll be here a while. There are some soccer books, also your workbook from school.

He took it and smiled at me, "Thanks Lovino!" He then turned to his book and began skimming the pages. I felt a sharp pain in my heart when he called me that, but I hid it behind a small smile.

He used to love it when I smiled.

After that, Antonio and I never talked. We slowly parted ways, ever since that tragic day for my five year- old self. It's been ten years since the accident, and now I'm walking through the long trail to the meadow. Antonio and I were the only ones who knew the trial, so when I bumped into some bastard's back I was pretty pissed off.

I fell to the ground with a soft thud, "Watch where you're fucking going, you asshole!" I screamed. I was looking down and brushing dirt off my pants, so I didn't see the bastard's face. "And what're you doing here anyways? No one should know about this road except me," I huff. He fucking laughs and turns towards me, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going… I'm also a bit lost. You see, mi amigo Gilbert forgot to pick me up for school this morning, and as I was walking I found this road. Can you believe this place has a soccer filed in a beautiful meadow?" He said, staring in awe. I scoff and roll my eyes, "Yeah, whoop de- Fucking- do. Can you help me up now?" I hiss. He snapped out of his daze and looked at me, "Oh yeah, sorry! Here, let me help you up." After helping me he introduced himself, "I'm Antonio by the way! What's your name?" It pained me a bit on the inside, seeing as he didn't remember me, but after all these years of no communication, he probably would've forgotten me even without the accident. "Lovino Vargas, at your service," I said with sarcasm lacing my voice. After showing the idiot the way to the academy, we once again went our separate ways, to our separate classes, and to our separate lives.

* * *

**Well I hope you like the new notice me my beta Nekogirl1595 fix it up and made Pretty I'll post the new Notice me Chapter two later Like it , hate it please Review**


	2. I'm the one you never see

Notice me

Chapter Two: I'm the one you never see I'm the one you really need

**Hey guys, it's Rose again! Can you believe this story got 117 hits all in one day? I'm so proud of my baby! It's so popular it also has six reviews! That makes me happy. So for those of you who review, thank you from the bottom of my heart~ also, thank for faving and for putting me on Alert. For those of you who had trouble reading the story, I'm sorry. Next time I'll put quotation marks in the story. **

**The song is called "Notice Me" from Pixel perfect ^.~**

* * *

After showing the idiot around the academy, we soon went our separate ways. "Phew, that was a close one. I hope he didn't hear my heart beating ninety to nothing. Why can't I be more honest and just tell him how I feel? Oh right, he'll flat out reject me…" I say as I slide down one of the columns that holds the fucking school together. "Enough self pity, time to get to class," I say remembering my schedule.

_First Period: __**Art-**__ Ms. Evans Class room 11_

_Second Period:_ _**World**__**History-**__ Mr. Adam- Class room 42_

_Third Period: __**Advanced Math-**__ Mrs. Lake- class room 1_

_Fourth Period: __**English-**__ Mr. Wars- Class room 12_

_Fifth period: __**Gym-**__ Mr. Waters- Gym_

_Sixth Period: __**Study Hall- **__Ms. Cherry Blossom- Library_

I made it to my first period class before the bell rang, but an annoying voice cut in as soon as I walked in the door, "Finally, the class president decided to show up! I thought I'd have cleaned the whole classroom by myself," whined a certain, stupid American.

"Shut up, Alfred! I don't have time for you today, so just keep your mouth shut, got it? Now start cleaning, you know how Ms. Evans is about keeping the classroom clean," I say picking up a broom. Soon the entire classroom was clean to perfection, and to my dismay, the popular kids arrived. Antonio was with them, and man he's sexy in his school uniform... "Hey class president! Stop staring at the popular kids and help me out here," cried Alfred.

I turn my hair and glare in his direction, "Fine, just stop your fucking whining already! Geez…" I began to walk over to him when suddenly the class door was thrown open.

"Alright, listen up! One of Ms. Evans' kids is sick, so she won't be coming to school today. She put me in charge, so draw whatever you want," I got a few glares from some of the popular kids, and I glared right back. That scared the shit out of them.

The substitute (whatever her name was) wrote tonight's homework on the board: Draw someone you love/ Draw what makes you happy/ Draw what makes you sad. After reading the assignment, I went back to my desk and started drawing Antonio; child Antonio, teen Antonio, future Antonio...

I started with his chocolate curly locks then traced his face with his big emerald eyes, his high cheekbones, and then dumbass smile. I was so engrossed in my work, I didn't notice that someone was hovering over me.

I licked my lips and stuck my tongue out in concentration. When I was finally done with my masterpiece, I leaned back in my seat to admire it. Then, someone behind me decided to speak:

"Wow, you're good! You should be an artist when you grow up!" Antonio gushed. I jumped about three feet in the air, and shut my sketchbook before he could see the embarrassing drawing of future Antonio and me kissing.

"How much did you see…?" I said shaking. "Not much. Just the outer sketch." He shrugged. I sighed in relief before looking back up to glare at him, "Don't ever look at my sketchbook again, dumbass," I growl out before stuffing the notebook into my bag.

**Skip to lunch**

I'm glad I have fifth period lunch. It's a nice break, and when it's done we only have two periods left. The rest of the day was uneventful. History was boring (don't get me wrong I love history and everything it's just this lesson was boring), Advance math was boring, English was alright, the book that Mr. Wars made us read is something I've read a hundred times, so I know it by heart. PE was hell on earth, because we had to run what felt like a hundred laps, and I thought I was about to die from lack of oxygen.

Then I got my homework assignments… World History: Ten Page essay on the country of your choice; Advance math: none; English: book report on waiting for summer to return. Antonio was in all of my classes, so that made my day a little more bearable. I ran to the "Café Italia" lunch line where Angelo and Angela were serving pizza today, with Italian rolls and iced coffee to drink. I soon found my four best friends at our usual lunch table.

Their names are Arthur Kirkland, Lukas Tomassen, Matthew Williams, and Rosette Carriedo. Rosette is two years older than us, and she's in her junior year. She's also Antonio's older sister, and is a bit of a loud mouth. She can be mean too, but other than that, she's an okay girl.

"Sorry that it took so long getting my lunch, guys," I say sliding into one of the chairs around the circular table. Rosette finished swallowing a bite of her lunch and eyed me warily. "So Lovino, has my idiot brother remembered you yet?" I look up and shoot her a glare, "No, Rosette, he hasn't."

She groaned and threw her head back, "When's that idiot going to remember you already? I want to see my best friend happy and lovey- dovey with my baby brother already!" She whined and let her chin fall into her hands on the table. Arthur, obviously annoyed, cleared his throat, "Enough of the 'who wants to date who?' thing! We have more important matters to deal with; like, "Infetta Rosa," he said. "So Lovino, has Maylen told you when our next concert is?" he asked taking a bite of his… is that a burnt scone?

"Yeah, it's today at three o'clock. Once I get the text telling me the place, I'll tell you." Lukas nodded in understanding, "Fine by me, Lovino." Arthur looked at him in feign surprise, "So you finally decided to talk! It's about time, I was worried that you were thinking of ways to kill that kid from Denmark or something…" Lukas smiled knowingly, then went back to finish his lunch.

After a few minutes I got up and stretched a bit, "Anyway, I'm done with my pizza. Time to go to study hall. By the way guys, the song we're performing is called "Notice Me" from Pixel Perfect. I changed some of the lyrics, so here's everyone's copy," I reached into my bag and threw a few copies of the rewrite onto the table. Once I saw everyone get one, I turned and went to class.

Nothing of major importance happened in Study Hall. I just checked out books, read books, and helped random kids check out books. Pretty soon it was 2:58, and suddenly my cell phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID, even though I already knew who it was by the preset ringtone. I hit the little green button and answered, "Ciao Maylen, so where is the concert gonna take place?"

She readjusted her phone before answering, "It'll take place at Cherry Blossom Park, be sure to tell the others, okay Lovi?" I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see it, "Sure thing Maylen."

We chatted for a bit, to talk about how we were going to set ourselves up on the stage and if we needed to improve in anything before finally ending the call. I sent everyone a text, saying where we would be preforming and where we would be on stage. After receiving confirmation texts, I pocketed my phone and headed home.

A few hours later the limo pulled up, honking its horn to signal I have to hurry up. I grabbed my jacket and cell phone before running out the door and hopping into the backseat. In the rearview mirror the driver glared at me, but put on his fake, dignified voice to greet me

"Good day, young master Lovino," he said with so much resentment in his voice, I couldn't help but bite back at his remark. "Shut the fuck up jackass, I don't wanna hear your bitching about how you wish Feli was your client instead of me." That may have been rude, but in all honesty, I didn't care anymore. We had been doing this for years, so now it just feels natural for us to fight whenever we're within ten feet of each other.

I saw his eyes narrow on the road he was driving down, "I will never understand how Master Romulus could have such a stuck up grandson. Why do I even have to deal with your complaining ass? Why _couldn't_ I have gotten Feliciano?" he almost sighed as his gaze went back to normal, "Oh well, your airhead of grandfather signs my paychecks, so I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Shut the fuck up! My Nonno's not an airhead, so leave him alone. Better yet, don't bad mouth my family at all," I left it at that and returned to looking through some mail on my phone. The driver huffed, but didn't say anything after that.

Finally, we made it to Rose Music Records. I storm out of the limo, "I'm so getting you fired!" I practically yell as I slam the door behind me. I thought I heard a faint "Fine by me," but I was already walking into the building, and he was driving away. I was so angry, but my anger cooled off once I saw a few of my favorite people.

My Nonno and my manger, Maylen Summer, were standing in the lobby by the front desk, talking about something related to the band. As soon as I walked up, my Nonno smiled and tackled me in a bone- crushing hug.

"There's my super star grandbaby~! So, let's go get you guys ready for your big concert!" He said starting to walk down a hallway, "Oh, by the way, I got some good news for you. You're going to have an opening act!" He smiled and huffed out his chest, obviously pleased with himself, "The band is called the 'Bad Touch Trio'."

I turned my head to look at him in awe, "Really Nonno? An opening act? Fuck yes! It's about time we finally got an opening act." It truly was, we had been doing this for months, but we had yet to let anyone up on stage with us. "So, when do I get meet the band?"

He smiled, probably due to how excited I was about his news, and answered, "Right after you get changed." He opened up the door to the dressing room and ushered me in.

I was used to the routine of getting ready for a show, but nothing will ever prepare me for the speed and audacity of how they do it. First they show me my outfit; it was a very sexy, red button down shirt with a few buttons undone, with sinfully tight black skinny jeans, and black lace, high heel Italian boots. Next to the outfit was my wig. It was a light caramel color and went to a little above my shoulders. I started nodding, signaling that I approve of the outfit, when I heard a voice behind me, "Young master Lovino, it's time to put on your makeup." I nodded in confirmation at the stagehand, and was lead to a chair on the opposite side of the room, with a huge mirror in front of it and countless products sitting on the counter.

First, they put on my brown eyeliner and black mascara, followed by a clear lip- gloss that doesn't change the color of my lips, but gives them more of a, as my brother would say, "Sparkly shine~!" to them. After that, they put on my wig and styled it accordingly.

Once everything was on, and the last person was done prodding my face with one of the hundreds of style tools, I looked in the mirror.

Damn, even_ I_ had to admit; I looked drop dead sexy with thick eyelashes framing my peridot eyes. The wig style looked cool too, like it was my natural hair. No one would guess I was Lovino Vargas, the school nobody who lives in his perfect brother's shadow.

"Oh young master, you forgot to remove your glasses," one of the girls pointed out. "Right, thanks Marie," I took off my glasses, and suddenly the transformation into Romano was complete. Pretty soon, Nonno came waltzing in with a big happy smile on his face. "Are you ready yet, Lovi?" I took my eyes off my wig and turned to him, nodding, "I'm ready."

**Inside The Bad Touch Trio Dressing Room**

"Hey Toni, you know that nerd, Lovino,has a crush on you, right? It's so gross! Do you want the awesome me to harass the kid into forgetting about you that way?" Gilbert asked flashing his 'Hell yeah, I can do anything' smiles. Francis shook his head at the harsh question, "Mon ami, that's not very nice. Lovino can be nice when he what to be." Antonio nodded in agreement, "Yeah Gilbert, Francis is right. I met the kid and he seems nice. A little rough around the edges, sure, but nice all the same." Gilbert shrugged and the trio returned to tuning their instruments, and checking their makeup for the show

**Back to Lovino**

I pretty much heard everything they said in there. I was little mad, but as not as mad as Nonno. Dear God, he looked like he was about ready to storm in there and kill that Gilbert kid. I sighed heavily and rested my hand on his shoulder, "Nonno, count to ten. You'll calm down, and hopefully won't have a murder record by the end of tonight," I say half joking and half scared that it might come true. He looks down at me and seems to calm down a bit. "You're right Lovi, I'll count to ten," as he does his mental countdown, I take the time to notice his fists unclench and his jaw start to slack. When I'm assuming he's done, he breathes a large sigh and looks at me gratefully, "Thanks." It's a small piece of gratitude, but I know how much it truly means. I nod my head and we open the doors to the dressing room.

"Hello," I said with my arms crossed, "I'm Romano, you most be the 'Bad Touch Trio,' I presume?" I got three head nods as confirmation, "As your senior, I'll tell you what you need to know to make it big in show business. First, you need to be nice to your fans; they're the ones that make you famous, and they're also the ones who will always be there for you. They make you want put on a better show. Second, don't do anything scandalous, or else it'll fuck up your rep. Third, always look your best; you never know when the paparazzi will show up." I hold up three fingers and wiggle them in the air, "That's all you need to know. Do you have any questions?"

The rude one with white hair raised his hand like a third grader, "I have question, does the awesome me really have to be nice to all my fans?" he groaned. I rolled my eyes and then shot a glare his way, "Pretty much, yeah, if you aren't nice to them, you'll pretty much be out of show business. That's how my band is still alive. We've been going strong for three years now, all because we've been able to keep the fans happy and crazy for us." I crossed my arms and returned to my normal composure, "What are your names again? I told you mine, so tell me yours." They all looked at each other and then began grinning, "I'm Antonio Fernandez- Carriedo, and I'm the lead singer." He motioned over to the guy with long blond hair, "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, I play the keyboards. Mon ami?" He waved to the guy with silver hair, the one who had unknowingly made fun of me, "I'm Gilbert Belischmidt, I play lead guitar." They all put their arms around each other and suddenly looked like they had been together since birth, "Together, we are the 'Bad Touch Trio!'" They all said in unison before bursting out laughing. It was an endearing sight to say the least: all of them, the three best friends, who were about to start a momentous chapter in their lives, together. I was about to let them have a few more minutes together, but then I noticed the time.

"Alright, time to get to Cherry Blossom Park," I said. I lead the Bad Touch Trio to the limo, and Antonio and I had a nice chat while the other two started pointing at things out the window.

We talked about our lives a bit (my reasoning being that since we were going on tour together, we should probably get to know each other on a personal level), and eventually we got to our childhoods. He told me he lost some of his memories, because of an accident he was in as a child. He solemnly told me that he couldn't even remember his best friend, even though he had been having weird dreams with him in it. He couldn't see his face, or remember his name, but he said he always had this 'cute little scowl' on. I nodded in agreement as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just really scared I guess," he admitted, "I really liked him, and now I'm afraid if I don't find him, someone else will take him away from me forever…" He looked down at his knees, and suddenly looked back up with such determination and fire that I couldn't help but gawk at the change in demeanor. "But I'm sure if I play my music long enough, he's bound to hear me, and come to one of my concerts. Then, I'm sure fate will work the rest out!" He finished off with another dazzling smile. We pulled in to the parking lot behind the stage, and I gave the faintest lip curl towards him.

I nodded once as the back door was being opened, "Yeah," the sound of cheers suddenly hit us as the chauffer motions us out, "I'm sure it will."

* * *

**I hope you like it my Beta Nekogirl1595 worked really hard on it so please Please Review**


	3. Arthur note

**Arthur note**

Dear reader I'm starting chapter three of notice me now I don't how many weeks / months this will

Take but please be don't give up this story also I got busted big time when my mom finding me reading

Yaoi.

So I'm doing this without them knowing so please give me lots of support please also my family thinks I'm

Sinning for it


End file.
